Junior X
by lavalanch99
Summary: A boy is suddenly brought into the mutant world, because of his powers taking over.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"What the Hell do you think you are doing?" Taylor Nightingale sneered.

"I am leaving for the movies with some friends so shut up." I, Robert Nightingale, growled back.

I was halfway out of the window glaring back at my little sister, who just happened to walk in as I was climbing out. I hated my family and they tolerated me. I was seventeen and tired of my life. I wanted adventure and was about to murder my way into it, if only I knew all of this before I snuck out that night.

"If you get in trouble it is not Rebecca (Nightingale and Taylor's twin sister) and I are not responsible. Hope you have fun." Taylor said as she walked out and left me to my own fate.

"I hate you." I whispered to myself and finished climbing out.

I ran down the street to the black, 2014 Honda Civic waiting just for me. I climbed in the back seat and my friend, Patrick Spire, stepped on the gas pedal and we shot off down the road.

"Hey man. What took so long? I thought you said it would be easy for you to get out?" My friend, Dj Louis, said looking back at me from the passenger seat.

"It was easy until Taylor walked in on me climbing out the damn window! I see that you two have yet to pick up Nikki (Nicole Young, my girlfriend and best friend)." I laughed.

"No not yet. We were waiting on your slow ass." Patrick joked.

I flipped him the finger and plugged my left ear with my headphones blaring Nobody by Skindred. Patrick and Dj laughed together and shook their heads and looked out the windshield. I smiled to myself and plugged my other ear. We all sat in silence.

One hour later I pulled out my headphones and the car stopped.

"We have arrived at the princess's humble home." Dj joked.

I climbed out of the car and walked up to the door. Before I even put up my hand to knock my Nikki spanked my ass and laughed.

"Were you really about to knock and ask for me when we are sneaking out?" She laughed and we hugged.

"Oi! Love birds get in the car and we can get going!" Patrick hissed from the driver's seat.

I smiled and took Nikki's hand and walked her to the car. I held open the door and gestured for her to get in. I closed the door and ran to the other side and jumped in. Nikki moved closer and we cuddled for the rest of the trip. Every once in a while we would kiss to our companions' dislike.

"Do you two have to suck face in MY backseat?" Patrick laughed loudly.

"Oh? This is YOUR backseat? I thought it was a five star hotel room. Whoops. My mistake." Nikki stuck out her tongue at him.

I smiled and laughed at Patrick's expression. Sadly it did not last longer. My night was about to go from good to murderous. Soon the car was parked outside The Grand Theatre and we were seated in front of the screen and were ready for the movie to start. Nikki cuddled close to me and we both relaxed as the lights went out and the movie began.

The movie lasted an hour and thirty minutes. Once it was over we climbed back in the car and sped on down the road. One hour later I arrived home and found that the lights in the house were all on. I gulped and walked into the living room and dining room (same room). My parents and sisters were standing there waiting for me. My mom and dad were undoubtedly pissed from hell and back with me. I gulped even louder this time.

"Where the FUCK have YOU been? Do you know what TIME it is? YOU should NOT have left YOUR ROOM." My mother, Rhonda Nightingale, yelled out her lungs at me.

"Umm. Walking." I lied.

"Don't lie to me I know you went to the movies with your friends. Why? Never do that again. Oh! You are also not allowed to see Nicole or go anywhere for two years." My dad, Chad Nightingale, barked.

"I hate you and cannot stand you anymore. I wish I was never your child." I yelled at my parents.

Rage built up inside of me. The next thing I knew was that everything went black as I fainted. The only sounds I heard while I was out were blood curdling screams and dog whimpers. When I awoke the living room was covered in blood and guts. Taylor and Rebecca (Only fifteen years of age) were covered in blood and laying in a pile, dead. My mom was on top of the table while her right arm was on the floor severed from her body. My dad was laying in pieces in the hallway. My dogs were in piles of guts and flesh all over the floor. My uncle, Logan Meadowlark, was bleeding out all over the couch. I stood frozen in place as I looked on in horror at what had befallen my family. I ran from the house into the night air as tears streamed down my face.

I ran and ran for hours on end without any direction at all. When I finally stopped running I was outside Nicole's house. What led me here I will never know, but what I did know was that this was where I had to go.

Scared out of my mind I walked up and knocked on the door. Michael Young, Nicole's father, answered the door and stared at me shocked. I was still covered in blood, guts, and tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Why are you here and covered in blood?" Mr. Young stepped back.

I stepped back and rubbed the blood and tears from my face. I only succeeded in smearing it more. Mr. Young stepped forward and ushered me into the house. We took seats in the living room.

"I…I…don't know…I woke up and found my family butchered around me. I ran for help and ended up running all the way here. Please help me!" I sped through my explanation.

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down! Where is your house? I will send the police to check it out. Just relax, okay? Everything will be fine." He said soothingly.

As he reached for the phone, Nicole walked in. She froze for a split second then slammed her index and middle fingers against her dad's forehead. He dropped unconscious. She then turned on me swiftly and slugged me straight in the nose, breaking it. I then blacked out.

When I awoke I was in a ditch by a forest and next to a road. I could not see anything for miles, but trees and road.

_GO EAST._

"Who said that? Where are you? Hello? Help me." I called out to the voice.

_I AM PROFESSOR XAVIER. I TEACH OUR KIND TO USE THEIR POWERS. MY SCHOOL IS EAST OF YOUR LOCATION. GO THERE AND LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR GIFT._

I shut my mouth and turned to my right and started following the road.

_OTHER WAY._

I turned around and started walking, again. It took an hour to finally spot a building. As I got closer I saw a sign. Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I had arrived, finally.

I walked through the old, metal gate and right up to the front door. I stopped, breathed deeply, and knocked. After a minute, or two, the door opened and a tall, feral, rugged man opened the door.

"Sorry, but we don't buy popcorn or whatever boy scouts sell these days." The man growled.

"I am here for Professor Xavier. He told me to come here. I have some kind of power. Is the Professor here?" I said slowly and scared.

"Professor Xavier is dead. He can't tell anyone to come here anymore. Sorry. If you can prove you are a mutant then you can stay." He said sadly.

Pain filled his eyes. I grew mad at his idiocy. Professor Xavier HAD sent me.

"He is here. I know it. He spoke to me. He wants me here for some reason. Why lie to a child?" I muttered.

He grew angry with me instantly.

"Xavier IS dead! He isn't coming back! Now either reveal your powers or leave!" The man growled as shining metal claws tore out of his knuckles.

I grew so angry that I fainted, again. All I heard was growling, screams, running, and more people.

I didn't know how long I was out. When I came to I was inside a clear plastic room inside of another much bigger room. Adults and children surrounded the room on all sides.

When I tried to move I found that I was chained to the floor and incapable of moving.

"Who are you?" A tall, black woman snapped at me.

"Nightingale. Robert Nightingale," I spat angrily, "Who are you and why am I chained up?"

"I am Storm, the headmistress of this school. You, on the other hand, are chained because you attacked Logan, Wolverine, and put him in critical state. He will live though. He heals rather quickly. What is your power, boy!" Strom spat back.

I must have pissed her off, because she had pissed me off.

My vision turned red. My body lunged itself, without my control, and shot towards Storm. The chains and plastic room exploded as my body moved towards Storm. I had no control once so ever.

Out of nowhere a pitch black war hammer appeared in my hands. I could not stop myself. Stormed stepped in my path and my body swung the war hammer at her. When the hammer came in contact with her head her entire skull caved in. As I moved forwards everyone moved out of my way. I left the war hammer in Storm's skull, which started to vanish as I released it, as I ran for the door.

I door swung open in front of me then closed behind me. Once the doors closed I collapsed and blacked out.

When I woke up I was surrounded by everyone that was in the room behind me. What surprised me was that Storm was alive and perfectly fine and standing before me. Slowly, the crowd parted and Nicole walked forward. She placed her hand on my cheek and I blacked out, again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Amazing! Weapons from thin air and superhuman strength! Only bad thing is he blacks out a lot and cannot remember what happened. His powers are out of control though. He must stay, Logan. The Junior Program will teach him control." Storm whispered.

"Teach him? Teach HIM? He cannot be controlled. He will never learn control. He must be locked away for good. If the Brotherhood catches wind of this they will try to recruit him. They cannot get their hands on that kind of power. If Xavier was here he would agree with me." Wolverine howled.

I slowly sat up and stared at them. I moved back against the wall and wrapped my arms around my legs. As I moved the bed swayed on its wheels. My powers scared me half to death.

"He can learn…" Storm spotted me and stopped talking.

Wolverine saw me as well and turned his back on me and left the room.

"True Sight! He is awake! Come introduce him to the Juniors. Just do not let him leave this room." Storm called.

Soon a boy my age walked up to me. He was wearing scrubs and his brown hair was cut short like mine. His blind eyes stared into my brown ones and smiled.

He was kind of creepy.

"Hello. I am True Sight or Sight, for short. Before you ask me yes and no. I am blind, but I can see. Infrared, Night, X-ray, Ultraviolet, Sonar, and all other visions except for normal. I cannot see how you see." Sight answered my already forming question.

We stared at each other before he turned away.

"He is fine. No broken bones or health problems. Oh! Hi Cerebral." He said as the door behind him opened and Nicole walked in.

"Hey Sight. Long time…" She was interrupted.

"No see. Ha. Ha. Ha. Good one." Sight retorted.

I shrank back scared and confused. Cerebral and Sight hugged then turned towards me and laughed.

"Hi. Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. We are Junior X's. Welcome to the Team." They spoke in unison.

Just then another girl walked in. She was hard to miss due to the airy blue wings sprouting from her back. She wore dog tags around her neck and carried a clipboard with a pencil.

"Oh, hi Cerebral. Hey Sight. How is the subject?" She spoke in monotone.

"Airy! Robert is fine, but he is a little confused. You could be nicer about this. You do know he is our newest partner now, right?" Nicole growled at her.

Airy waved her off and started writing something on her clipboard. Sight moved back closer to me and smiled.

"Cat fight. Sweeeeeeeet." He whispered to me.

"Why are they not friendly to each other?" I looked at all three of them.

Sight smiled, Nicole crossed her arms, and Airy just wrote. Tension stirred between Nicole an Airy, while excitement radiated from Sight.

"Stop that now! Cerebral, your powers are not strong enough, yet." Storm barked.

Strom left the room and I really got scared.

"Nikki, what power is she taking about?" I squeaked.

"Mind Control." Airy spat at Nicole and me.

"Mind control? You mean to say that you have been controlling me whenever we were together?" I grew angry at Nicole.

"Shut up." Nicole said menacingly as she slapped me and I crashed to the floor unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I awoke to an empty room. I had wondered where Nicole was, but I decided to find her tomorrow. I had no idea what to do so I just laid there and relaxed all day. The next day I awoke and decided to find Nicole for questioning. I got up and walked down the lonely corridors until I came to an elevator. I stepped in and pressed the first floor button. I was not sure it I was on the first floor or not. The doors closed and the elevator shot upwards.

When the elevator stopped I got out and found myself in a mansion like room. I knew this had to be the school portion of this nightmare. I started off down a hallway and came across a closed door. I stopped, breathed deeply, and walked through the door. I ended up in a classroom with a ton of teenage kids staring at me along with Storm.

"Welcome Robert. See that you finally made it to class. Thank you for joining us. Take a seat there next to Jordan, or Void if you want to go by hero names." Storm said as she pointed to a big black guy around my age I guessed (Seventeen roughly).

"Um… Okay. I was looking for answers though." I said softly.

I walked over to Void and sat down in the empty seat. I looked up at him and he huffed at me. I shrank away as he stared daggers at me. I wished I wasn't there right then.

"Void, please step forward!" Storm commanded.

Void rose and stalked to the front of the room. Once there he turned to face the class and showed off a menacing grin.

"Please demonstrate your powers to the class." Storm said kindly.

Suddenly the room turned ice cold and everybody stopped moving except Void and me. I looked around and then back at Void.

"So you are the one that the Brotherhood wants. Come with me now! You really have no choice." Void boomed.

Suddenly the room returned to normal except Void was gone and I felt out of place. The rest of the class was clapping and cheering. Why?

"Good. Now Airy, Robert please step forward." Storm commanded.

Airy and I rose from our seats and moved towards the front of the class. Airy crossed her arms and stuck her nose up at me. I looked down at my feet and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"Now these two will be the first combatants. Everyone please head to the elevator then down to the Danger Room. That is where combat training will be for today." Storm said and then walked out of the room.

I followed behind the crowd and listened to all of their snickering and laughing about how I was going to lose to a girl. I was smiling weakly.

When we finally arrived at the Danger Room I realized it was the same room I was previously chained up in. How nice. I stepped into the center of the room and was glared at by Airy. Great. I calmed myself and started thinking about a weapon. Scythe? I really needed a weapon. Suddenly my hands started to tingle and I put all my thoughts of a weapon into my hands. When I opened my eyes I was holding Death's Scythe. Fun. I relaxed and thought about fighting. My body automatically shifted into a combat ready stance. Maybe I could take her.

I watched as Airy spread her wings and summoned a Shepard's Crook. So she was Life and I was Death. This would be fun. We charged each other and swung. Our weapons connected and a shockwave sent her flying while I was pushed back a few steps. When the smoke from the collision dissipated I was standing and Airy was out cold.

My scythe vanished and I walked back into the crowd. Everyone was scared of me now. I was pumped.

"Good work Robert. Now you must come up with an identity to go along with your powers." Storm smiled.

"Nightingale. My family name. That is my identity." I challenged.

The day wore on and more combat exercises continued. I had no more fights that day so when it was over I returned to my room to rest. Sadly no rest came to me. I walked into my room and Nicole was there. I was about to walk back out when she stopped me.

"You were able to control your powers in that fight. Good job. Keep it up and you will be a hero soon enough." She smiled.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Cerebral. Why? Is my identity that important to you?" She asked kindly.

"Sorry. I meant your real name. If you were just looking for me then you must have been using a fake name." I said.

"Cerebral. I am born of the machine Cerebral. I am Cerebral." She retorted.

"Sorry. I did not know." I looked down at the floor.

"No you didn't, but now you do. Good bye." Nicole said as she walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I awoke to a soft yelp sound that came from the empty stop next to me on the bed. I reached over and ended up hitting a person next to me. I flung myself from the bed and against the wall.

"Hey! Wake up! Who are you?" I yelled at the person.

Groans came from the person.

"Be quiet. I am trying to sleep." A female voice came from the person.

"Who are you?" I asked softer.

The girl sat up and just vanished. Poof. Disappeared. Gone.

"I am the girl that sits two seats in front of you. They call me Abra. I am a teleporter to an extent. I can only teleport near people I have physically touched. It is not the best power, but it works." Abra smiled and stepped closer.

I stepped back and ran into the wall. This was not good for me. She stepped closer again.

"What's wrong? Oh. You're scared of me. The creepy girl that just popped up into my room. I am sorry, but I could not resist. You are new, powerful, strange, and very very hot." Abra smiled and stepped close so that only an inch of space separated us.

Sweat started collecting on my brow and my hands started to weakly shake. I had never been in this kind of situation before. This girl was definitely creepy.

"Please don't hate me. I really do like you." Abra said and her index finger softly circled on the back of my shaking hand.

"I…. I…." I stuttered and was cut off.

"Quiet. Just let me take control and everything will be alright." She said as her hands rubbed up and down my arms.

I froze up. Abra's hands moved to my chest and I was pinned to the wall. Abra was one strong girl. Hand nails just then dug into my chest and I felt the blood slowly leave the wounds.

"Hold still. This may hurt, but in a good way." Abra said.

Her nails left my chest and her hands moved down my chest to my stomach. Slowly Abra leaned closer so that our faces were millimeters apart. Before I knew it our lips met. Hers were strangely soft, demanding, and sweet tasting.

The door then opened and Cerebral, Nicole, entered the room. Abra was already on the other side of the room before Cerebral started to move towards her. As she got close Abra vanished and I dropped into a sitting position so I could relax.

"What the HELL do you think you are…." Nicole yelled as she turned on me, but stopped at the sight of the blood running down my chest.

"Abra came onto me. I had no choice in the matter. She was much stronger than me." I tried to answer.

"Shut up." Nicole said as she knelt in front of me to inspect the wounds.

She then got up and moved to my dresser then knelt down again. I was about to say something, but was too late. Both of our faces turned bright red as she opened the very bottom drawer. Boxers. She quickly closed it and moved up a drawer. Luckily it was my T-shirt drawer. She pulled out my favorite shirt and ripped it apart. That sucked. Nicole came back to me and started to wipe away the blood.

Just then her hand without the rag touched my stomach and I yelped in pain. I could feel the wounds healing of their own accord. It was Nicole it had to be. She was healing me. Did she hide this from me?

No, she couldn't. She was just as surprised as me. We looked at each other mouths gaping.

Her hand was still on my stomach so I was still in major pain. Luckily it did not take long for the wounds to fully heal. Not even a scar was left behind. We hid this from everyone else at the school for a long time.

"Thanks." I said quickly.

"You're welcome." Nicole said then quickly kissed me.

She moved towards the door then stopped.

"Those are my lips. No one else's. Understand? If I catch you kissing anyone else I will kill you both. Good night." She was gone before I could say another word.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_(Hello and thank you for reading. I am just letting you know that this chapter is 10 YEARS LATER. Robert Nightingale is now 27 years of age. Nicole, Cerebral, is the leader of the team and can now control minds from a distance. Robert Nightingale has also gained control over his powers, to an extent. The team consists of Cerebral, Nightingale, Airy, True Sight, and Abra. I would also like to tell you now that Robert is about to get a totally new power and must rely on his rival for help. Hope you enjoy.)_

"Hey! Hey! Wake up! It's coming! Get up!" I heard a faint voice in my head.

My body moved of its own accord. I felt my arms and legs push me off of the wet ground. Water? No, blood.

"Hey! Are you okay?" the voice came again.

"Eh. Did someone get the license plate of the foot the kicked me?" I joked.

Laughing in my head. I forgot Cerebral connected the team mentally. True Sight had a bad sense of humor.

"The Sentinel is on the move again. It has started heading for the bridge. Get your asses moving or it will reach the city." Abra screamed in my head.

"Cerebral, how bad off is the team? Do we have to use the hidden power?" I spoke to Nicole in our secret "chatroom".

"Bad. The only people not hurt majorly are me and the bitch." Nicole hissed in my head.

"So True Sight, Airy, and me are the only ones in bad condition?" I said as I felt the control of my body return to me.

"Airy is sort of MIA. The Sentinel hit her out of the sky and she landed in the river. The school has sent out Dragoon to rescue her." Nicole said both in my head and out loud as she moved towards me.

Dragoon, Ryan Dragoon, was a machine created by Magneto, but a spy for the X-men was programming him and gave him emotions, free will, and no knowledge of being a machine. All he knew was that he did not have to breathe and could take a lot of damage without being stopped. Dragoon was now infatuated with Airy, but knew that she did not like him.

"At least someone can get to her." I said hoarsely.

"Don't move." Nicole said as she ripped open my shirt and probed for broken ribs.

I felt the searing pain run through my body as her hands came in contact with my skin. I yelped a little.

"Thanks. Which way the Sentinel go?" I asked as I felt all the pain leave my body.

"That way." Nicole pointed then sprinted off.

I got to my feet. Then a memory flashed before my eyes.

"Archangel has shown up. Airy is in trouble. Someone has to help her." True Sight said in my head.

"Archangel? Who is that? So mutant like Airy?" I asked.

"More like the evil side of her father. He is dangerous and has to be stopped." Abra smiled at me.

I looked up in the direction that Airy had flown. I was worried that we might lose a team member. I concentrated on my body and the thought of flight. If I could make weapons then I should be able to fly.

I felt the familiar tingling that meant that my weapons were created. I ran towards the biggest boulder I could find and leapt off of it.

My body shot straight up in the air towards Archangel and Airy.

"What the heck is happening?" Airy yelled in my head.

I stopped in between Airy and Archangel.

"Airy take care of the Sentinel. I will hold off Archangel. Go!" I yelled at her and she went.

I turned back to Archangel just in time for his feet to hit my stomach. I went flying back into Airy's back and felt her wings snap. We both started falling. I was out of the Sentinels reach, but Airy was not lucky. She was falling and the Sentinel slapped her out of the sky. She vanished into the river.

I was not completely lucky. The Sentinel punted me out of the sky and I crashed into a building. After that I woke up.

Just then I snapped out of the flashback and say True Sight limping up to me.

"Get your head out of the clouds and get into the fight." He yelled at me.

I ran towards the bridge and towards the Sentinel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I continued running until I was stopped by a shock wave rolling through the ground.

"Where is she? Where is my daughter? Tell me now or you will suffer greatly." A voice said from the dust cloud billowing from the center of the shockwave.

"Huh? Daughter?" I asked.

"Yes. Hannah or Airy…. Whatever the hell you people call her now! Where is she?" Archangel charged at me, but it was not Archangel it was a lighter version.

Angel. The good side of the duo known as Angel/Archangel. I was scared of him more than Archangel.

"She is in the river. We sent Dragoon to save her. He can breathe underwater. She should be safe soon. She might even be on land right now. Please help us though. This Sentinel is too strong for the team. We need you. I promise Airy will be safe. Please." I begged.

"If she ever gets hurts I will personally cut your tongue out of your throat and feed it to you. Do you understand?" Angel barked as he took off for the Sentinel.

"Yes. Sir." I stuttered.

I thought about flight and my scythe. I took off into the air and towards the Sentinel's head. Once I got close I swung at its head and heard a crunching sound.

I looked at the weapon I was carrying and saw that it was the war hammer. Great a useless tool. I tried to think about my scythe again, but was interrupted.

"Oi! Boy, distract it while I attack from behind!" Angel ordered.

"Yes sir." I answered and flew around to the front and swung at the eye of the Sentinel.

I felt the slicing of a blade, but found that I was carrying a sword instead of a scythe. I was pissed. Why could I never get my scythe? Damn thing was being elusive.

I swung again and took out the second eye. Maybe it was blind now.

"Boy! Watch out!" Angel yelled as a laser beam grazed my cheek.

I dived and sliced at the neck and felt the sword embed itself in the metal about half way. Damn. Had to try again. I yanked on the sword trying to remove it from the Sentinel. No use. I kicked off of the chest and went gliding backwards to a safe distance.

The sword vanished from the neck and oil started pouring out. That was just what was needed: oil-covered partners. No one was going to be happy.

"Nightingale? What is going on up there? Can you see anything? There is oil pouring out of the Sentinel. Do you know why?" Cerebral asked.

"Huh? Yeah. I accidentally caused the oil spill. I sliced through half of its neck then the oil started pouring out. Sorry." I shrugged.

"Okay. Next time make sure that no one is under it. True Sight is covered in oil and cannot help us. Please be careful." She faded out.

I concentrated on my scythe again, and felt the tingling as a weapon appeared. I shot towards the Sentinel and slashed downwards with the weapon only for my hand to bounce off of it. I was holding a pistol.

I shot backwards and chucked the useless gun at the Sentinel's head, but halfway there the pistol vanished. I had not concentrated on keeping it solid. I tried again just to find that the only weapon I could make without fail was a sword. I had skipped out on some of my training.

"Oi! Head up!" Angel yelled as the Sentinel's head started falling towards me.

This guy and his damn jokes.

"Hey! Watch it! You could have crushed me!" I yelled at him.

"At least I took care of the damn thing, boy." Angel barked back.

"I did most of the work; you just kicked off its head." I retorted.

"Take care of my daughter or else. I must leave now." Angel said as he flew into the night.

I slowly glided back down to the ground and landed next to Cerebral. She was a very happy camper. We had actually defeated our first Sentinel. We were one step closer to our true strength as a team.

"So? We just need to get the data chip from this thing and we are home free?" I asked.

"Yes, we are home free once we find that stupid chip." Abra smiled.

True Sight walked up and started sifting through the wiring of the head. As he was doing that the Sentinel's body fell backward into the river and destroyed the bridge.

"Got it! Oh…. We should get going before we get blamed for that." True Sight smiled happily.

We all took off for the river hoping Dragoon had saved Airy so we could get on the ship and head back to the mansion. As we got close to the river we saw Airy clinging to Dragoon as he helped her towards the ship.

"Guys! How did the fight go? Did you get the chip? What about Archangel? Was he defeated? Are we free to go home? What was that crash I just heard a second ago?" Dragoon cheered as we ran towards him.

"We will explain on the way back to the mansion. Let me help you." I said as I put Airy's other arm over my shoulder and helped her to the ship.

Once on the ship we took off for the mansion, our home sweet home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_(First I want to thank all the people that have reviewed this fan fiction up to this point. Thank you SpitfireUSN and princesslolithatheorca654. _

_Now just a little info. Airy is now suffering from broken wings and a tiny amount of water in her lungs. Luckily she is in good condition and will be up and flying in no time. On the other hand, she now has to teach Nightingale how to fly properly because he is truly clumsy in the air. _

_Sorry about this, but I will now be changing point of view to a new character. The new character will be a female villain. Her name is Veronica Raven. She has the power to summon the dead (Necromancy). She is known as the Summoner.)_

** "****Madam. Madam Summoner? Madam it is time to awaken. The Brotherhood is waiting to see their new leader for the first time. Please awaken. I will be seen as a fool if I cannot get you to awaken. Please Madam Summoner." A voice in the darkness spoke out to me.**

**Was I really hearing this voice or was it my imagination? Was this one of the dead come to claim my life? No it wasn't. It was one of those stupid "Brotherhood of Mutants" people to get me to reveal myself to them. They needed a new leader and that was to be me. I could not show my true form to anyone. I had to summon a dead maiden to take my place. I just needed time.**

** "****I am coming please give me some time to get ready. I will be right out." I called out to the voice.**

** "****Very good Madam Summoner. I will let them know that you are getting prepared." The voice said as it left.**

**I slowly opened my eyes and climbed out of my bed. I looked around to make sure no one else was in the room. The coast was clear. I moved over to my closet and opened the door to reveal a Summoner's Circle stained into the floor with my own blood. **

**This Circle is specially made so that I could sit in the center and raise multiply bodies from the dead. **

**I stepped into the Circle and sat down with my legs crossed and my hands on my knees. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. The powers surge through my body as I channel them and concentrate on raising one female body. **

** "****Mmmmmmmmmmmmm." A female moans.**

** "****Open your eyes and let me see through them and control your body." I command.**

**Darkness at first then slowly a speck of light appears. The light steadily grows until I am looking down at my own body. I had been successful for the thousandth time. **

**I raised my arms to see if I had full control and I did. I quickly turned towards the door and strolled out of the room, locking the door on the way out. No one could get into the room due to magic seals and the door simply being locked.**

**I approached the microphone stand on the stage and looked out upon the mutants gathered to see if I was the leader that they wanted. I cleared my throat and prepared to speak.**

** "****Welcome my fellow mutants. I am the one known as The Summoner, and I will be the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants. I welcome you and hope that you will follow my lead as I lead us to victory over the humans that call themselves superior. We must fight and we must win. They have built machines that are meant to defeat us, but we are stronger than a simple machine." My voice echoed around the room.**

**For a split second they all stared back at me. I steadily grew scared until they all busted out cheering. I had their graces and I would use them to further grow my powers. I smiled then looked down at my hands to calm my nerves. I was safe and they believed I was the real me. **

**Or so I thought. Just then a sharp pain shot through my body and I watched as a Razor Sharp Quill sprouted from my bosom. I gasped in pain as the closet door came into view. My fake was destroyed in the instant that I lost concentration. I had no choice but to stay hidden and hope for them to stay away from my room.**

**After a second they started knocking and banging on the door. I stayed hidden. The closet was magically protected from anything and everything. I was safe and after two hours of them searching my room and finding nothing they left. I was safe.**


End file.
